I'm What I want to beand I want to be this
by XSweetOrchidX
Summary: Six years after the Giant first came, Hogarth has a Dad and it's Kent.Over the years hogarth starts to have a love for Dean.But will Kent allow it?Will Dean have feelings back?Dean/Hogarth,M for later chapters.This pairing needs more love Give it some!
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since Hogarth first met the Iron giant. The town loved the giant as a matter a fact and they had no problem with him coming back. As long as he doesn't destroy the town again that is. That was such a good year for Hogarth, being ten was fun. But then his birthday came around and then being eleven was…interesting. Hogarth started to notice that Kent started coming by a little more often than he should. That is if a government agent is supposed to come by often.

Kent and Annie have been getting quite acquainted with each other, and that Kent had started to spend more time with the two of them. Usually when Kent came around Hogarth would hang around for a while and then go off to Dean's place and hang out with him and the Giant to give the love birds some room. He doesn't need to be really smart to figure out what was going on between them.

Twelve came around and Annie and Kent were REALLY going out with each other. They were being a cute couple and then Hogarth started to hang our Dean's place more often. One time he had to stay over there for a week. Hogarth then started to consider the junk yard his second home. He liked it there, besides the fact that he loved spending time with the Giant and that there were just so many cool things lying around. He liked spending time with Dean. There was something about Dean that he liked. Well actually there were a lot of things that he liked bout Dean. He liked how creative he can be with junk and take the saying "one man's trash is another man's treasure" to a whole other level. He mostly liked Dean because he could talk to him on a level that he really can't talk to anyone else in.

When Hogarth was thirteen Kent and Annie were finally engaged. He was really happy that his mom found someone to be with. He cared a lot for his mother and as long as she was happy he was happy too. She finally had someone to be with and had someone else to help around the house which meant that Hogarth could be lazier. But most importantly he was happy that he had a real family. He even considered Dean to be a part of it too. In his mind this is how it went. His mother was his mother. Kent was now the father. The Giant was his like his little brother, ironically speaking. And last but not least Dean was the really awesome uncle. All that was missing was a boring grand dad, an aunt Bessie to pinch his cheeks, a grandma to make apple pie and a dog spike and he was good to go. Dean started to come over now to babysit Hogarth. Sometimes he would sleep over weekends when Annie and Kent would go out on all weekend dates to have "Fun" so to say.

When fourteen came along the family was fine and dandy. Hogarth had good grades as always. His bond with Dean started to become stronger. Dean wasn't just the really awesome uncle he was now a really cool big brother. Hogarth even started to make some sculptors of his own, and Dean was impressed. Dean really did like having Hogarth around. He never met anybody else who understood his work this much and he felt honored to have somebody be inspired by his work. He also liked having the Giant around too; he was good for the big projects and for some good conversations when Hogarth wasn't around. His vocabulary improved over the years so he can talk a lot more. Hogarth has been teaching him well. Speaking of the boy, Hogarth was starting to get a little curious. He never showed any interest in anyone. Never had any crushes or made a compliment about a cute girl. He wasn't really sure if he even liked girls. He kept this to himself. Out of all the things he told Dean he was smart enough to think that this could ruin his relationship with the older man. He was very afraid of what his mother and what Kent would say about this. He just kept this to himself and tried to make it go away.

Hogarth was hoping that by the time fifteen came around that curious feeling would go away. It did but then something else popped up. Hogarth figured out his orientation, he was gay. He wasn't really sure until one night. His mom and Kent were out for dinner and he was just home along because Dean said he was going to be there late. The Giant had a lot of paint on him that had to get clean. It was ten at night and Hogarth was just sitting by the TV watch some movie. The man kissed the girl and started to kiss her neck and rub her in places. Hogarth just shut the TV off without a second thought. He went up to his room to read some comics the thought remained in the back of his head. When he fell asleep that night he had an interesting dream. He dreamt of some mysterious man coming in and doing those things to him. A man kissing him and rubbing him and he had to admit it felt good. He woke up with a yell and then looked around panting. It was morning and he could hear running on the steps and something in between his legs.

"Hogarth are you alrigh-ummmm…you okay there kid?" Dean said confused to see why Hogarth was flustered and covered in sweat.

"I-I just had a weird dream…why do I feel sticky?" He said a bit embarrassed.

"Well…do you care to share that dream of y ours?"

Hogarth just swallowed and shook his head no, and then Dean sat down and explained to him that what he had was a wet dream. Hogarth was relieved to hear that half of what happened was normal. Dean also told him about masturbation and that it was alright and if he isn't comfortable with his parents then he could go to him. It didn't really matter; Kent wasn't Hogarth's real dad anyway so either way he would still learn about these things from a stranger so to say. Those dreams started happening often and Hogarth was starting to stare at men now. Not even boys just men. He liked guys but he couldn't tell anybody this there was no way. Every time Hogarth had that dream of his the man was always the same, the voice and the looks sounded familiar but he could never figure out who it was.

Now Hogarth is sixteen and is not staring at guys, he's staring at one in particular. Dean. He knew there was something about him from the first day they met, just something that he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew is that he liked it and he liked Dean. Now he realizes who the man was in his dreams. The reason why he sounded so familiar and why he looked so familiar was because he was; the man in his dreams was Dean. He thinks of him often, in school, at home. He loves to spend time at the junkyard and he sleeps over sometimes. Annie and Kent just took it as a way to deal with the new marriage and everything because he's still probably not used to the fact of having a father. Hogarth couldn't keep his mind off Dean. In school he keeps a secret notebook that he doodles with pictures and scenarios with him and Dean. He loved Dean, but Dean could never love Hogarth the same way.

His parents would be devastated if they found out that he was in love with a grown man, let alone have and interest in men. Kent was raised under a strict homophobic father so he had no problem kicking Hogarth out for being gay. Annie didn't believe that it was right, that you can go straight to hell for such a sin as that. Hogarth could never imagine Dean's reaction to this though; he was afraid that Dean will shun him out and keep the Giant for himself. Dean will never love him, or will he?


	2. Chapter 2

Hogarth sat in the classroom sketching in his notebook little dabbles of him and Dean. He looked over all the previous pages. All the grades were in and the lessons were done, it was the last day of school. The teacher could care less about what the students were up to. The bell rang and Hogarth grabbed his stuff and ran to his locker. He cleaned out his locker and stuffed the remaining notebooks into his bag. He only had useless notebooks, math, history, science, etc. He threw those out at the nearest trash can. He kept a few pages though of drawings of the giant.

He rushed home and needed to find a place for his notebooks. Luckily his mom and Kent weren't home, Hogarth saw a note on the door that read :

Hogarth,

I'm going to run a few errands now, if you're going to Dean's house today make sure you put a note on the door saying so. If not your father is going to take us out to dinner tonight. Hopefully you will decide to join us.

Love,

Mom

P.S. Dean called earlier he said to call back when you can.

Hogarth smiled at the last part of the note. He first had to find a good place to hide his notebooks. The last thing he ever wanted was his father to find out is sexuality. He remembered the loose floorboard in the corner of his room. He thought it was a cook secret compartment, but he only reserved it for an extra special occasion when he REALLY needed it. Now is that time.

It was under his bed which was a good thing. He remember finding it when he hid under his bed playing hide and seek with his real father. He was really young then, about five years old. Hogarth hid under the bed and his father moved it to find him and then stepped on the loose floorboard and lifted it up. He then put a small metal box in there and told Hogarth to keep this little compartment for himself and it's only for him. He wouldn't tell his mother or anyone else.

That was a fun day. He moved his bed, it was small enough for a notebook. He could still open it from under the bed but this was a lot easier. He put his note book inside and put the floorboard back and put the bed to it's previous position. Hogarth then ran for the phone. He really wanted to know what Dean wanted to talk to him about. He dialed the number and waited for Dean to pick up.

-----(Dean's place)-----

Dean zipped his suitcase, he had everything he needed for his trip. This was going to be wonderful, it was just a small vacation. A week away wouldn't be so bad. Hogarth could take care of the giant by himself. The Giant was sleeping and Dean was ready for tomorrow. Hogarth would be fine without him, although there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something different about the boy lately. He's been acting a little bit differently, Dean didn't mind the fact that Hogarth came around often, he loved the company. But there was something he couldn't put his finger on. He just decided to shrug it off. The phone rang and the artist went to go pick it up.

"Hello, this is Dean speaking."

"Hey man!"

"Hey Hogarth, I was wondering when you would call. I thought yesterday was your last day of school?"

"Nah, it was today, but anyway what did you want to talk to me about." Hogarth was blushing on the other side of the line. He wanted so badly to tell the man he admires his feelings for him. He just couldn't.

"Well I'm going to be leaving for a few days and I wanted to tell you before I go."

"Leaving? Where?"

"There's an Art convention in the next town, I wanted to go. Tomorrow I will be leaving, it's only for a week."

"Nice, hey can I come too?"

"I wish you could, but I already talked to your mother about this. She wanted to spend some time with you and Kent. You've been with me a lot so I figured I let you stay. They were going to take you to dinner tonight weren't they?"

"Oh yea they were...they're probably going to blabber on and on and ask about school and what not."

"Yea well kid it's important to stick around family. You don't want to loose them.....you don't want to become to distant and then have secrets and then.......they....umm never mind sorry I got too into detail."

Hogarth heard the hurt in Dean's voice. As much as he wanted to ask he figured it was something the older man didn't want to talk about.

"I'll make sure to take a lot of pictures while I'm over there. You can come and say goodbye if you want to. Your parents said it was alright."

"Sure I'd like that, could I...uhhh....Could I stay over too?" Hogarth was blushing hard. It was a good thing this conversation was over the phone.

"Well it's okay by me, I'm not leaving until twelve anyway. That's enough time for us to have a good breakfast. No coffee for you though. But you have to ask your parents first."

"Alright I'll ask them"

"Have fun tonight, see you later."

"Alright bye Dean."

Dean hung up the phone. Hogarth sounded embarrassed when he asked if he could stay over. There was something up with that kid, but he knew that pressuring for now wouldn't be the best thing to do. He thought it would be a good idea if he'd just wait until Hogarth was comfortable enough to tell him.

-----(Hogarth's house)-----

'I love you Dean, I love you so much. I want to tell you so badly...' The teen thought to himself. He really wanted to tell Dean that he loved him, he at least wanted to tell him that he was homosexual, but even that was impossible. He could tell that Dean had been hurt before when he mentioned how family was important. Looks like they both had some sort of secret they couldn't share with each other.

Hogarth just stayed up in his room reading superman comics until his parents came over which wasn't long.

"Hey there sport! Ready to go out?"

"Yep I'm ready. Were are we going?"

"Kent and I decided that nice little italian restaurant would do."

The dinner was nice and the conversations were decent. But even though Kent was married to Annie and Hogarth had learned to like him, he still won't call him dad. It just didn't feel right to him. He didn't even call him Kent, he didn't even know what to call him.

Some how Dean got into the conversation and then Hogarth asked if he could stay over just for that night. They said why not, they were going to have him all to their selves for the rest of the week then so why not. Right after dinner they dropped Hogarth off at the junk yard and Dean was with the Giant,

"Bye honey love you!"

"Bye mom!"

Hogarth went into the big wear house were the love of his life and the Giant were. The teen couldn't help but blush when Dean looked at him. It wasn't that noticeable in the dark until the Giant looked at him with his lights for eyes. The big robot smiled and so did the other two men in the room.


End file.
